The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Camera enabled mobile devices (such as cellular telephones) have become very popular in recent years. A camera enabled mobile device may be capable of communicating data (e.g., an image file) over wireless data networks.